Don't Go
by Biii Uchiha
Summary: Ini adalah perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak diinginkan Sakura, apalagi Sasuke. Namun takdir bersikeras menyatukan mereka dengan berbagai canda tawa, luka dan air mata. Ini adalah cinta. Ini adalah perjuangan. Dan ini adalah kisah mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Gaara**

 **Don't Go Story by Putri D.O**

 **Written by Bii Uchiha**

 **Please HATER menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Telak.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa lagi mengelak ketika surat wasiat yang ditulis tangan kakeknya sendiri dibacakan didepan puncak hidungnya. Surat wasiat yang sempat dikatakan hilang itu, kembali 'ditemukan' ketika seorang pengacara keluarga datang bertamu untuk membicarakan wasiat si empu klan yang baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu.

Madara Uchiha meninggalkan wasiat.

" _Bla...bla...bla ... dan cucuku yang terakhir sudah aku putuskan akan menikahi cucu dari sahabatku Mikako Haruno. Tidak ada penolakan, karena yang kutahu Uchiha bukan pengecut. Bla..bla...bla..."_

Sasuke Uchiha – si cucu bungsu – turut hadir dalam pembacaan surat wasiat. Dia mendengar langsung wasiat kakeknya tentang perjodohan konyol ini. Memangnya ini zaman apa?

"Haruno? Sakura Haruno?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apaa?"

Seorang gadis merah muda manis terpaku sesaat dengan mata melotot menatap konyol kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Apa ini adalah tren terbaru orang tua untuk menyapa anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah?

"Perjodohan?" tanyanya lagi. Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk.

"Ayah baru ingat setelah menemukan surat wasiat nenekmu yang disembunyikannya di dalam lipatan _futon_. Nenek bilang surat wasiat ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dan sesudah meninggal." Ayah gadis merah muda itu duduk dan mengembangkan lipatan lusuh surat wasiat yang ditemukannya pagi ini. Sakura – si gadis – turut duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk melihat kertas lusuh yang sudah bewarna kekuningan dimakan usia itu.

Sekilas dibacanya dan sebelah alisnya bertaut, "Apa maksudnya hangat dan menghangatkan?"

Karin – si sulung – ikut-ikutan menunduk dan membaca tulisan tangan mendiang neneknya. " _Jika salah seorang cucuku memiliki iris hangat dan menghangatkan, aku ingin kelak cucuku menikahi cucu bungsu sahabatku, Madara Uchiha. Hanya ini permintaan terakhirku dan selamanya. Berbahagialah_. "Hangat dan menghangatkan?" Karin memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Cahaya putih lampu gantung menyilaukan matanya membuatnya sedikit menyipit.

"Aku rasa mungkin yang dimaksud nenek adalah Sakura." Karin mengambil keputusan. Surat wasiat itu ditujukan untuk mereka berdua, tapi Karin terlihat yakin jika cucu yang dimaksud adalah adiknya.

"Kenapa aku? Bisa saja itu kakak 'kan?"

Karin menggeleng. Kini semua atensi fokus padanya,"Coba kau pikir, apa warna mataku mencerminkan kehangatan? Dan menghangatkan?" Karin menunjuk matanya dengan sedikit melebarkan kelopaknya, membuat bola matanya seolah akan melompat keluar. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Jika teorimu benar, mungkin yang dimaksud ibu memang Sakura." Sakura menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ibu menjualku?"

"Eishh ~ Kau ini bicara apa sih? Lagipula siapa juga yang akan membelimu." Sakura memberengut mendengar penjelasan ibunya. "Bisa saja 'kan. Anak ibu ini 'kan cantik."

Perdebatan kecil itu usai begitu Karin kembali membuat teori,"Uchiha? Aku tahu ada satu klan dengan nama Uchiha. Apa mungkin Uchiha yang itu?"

"Uchiha yang _itu_? Apa maksudmu Uchiha yang mempunyai Uchiha's _tower_ ditengah kota?" si sulung mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi alias datar.

Sakura terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya, "Ti-tidak mungkin."

Ketiga pasang mata diruangan itu kompak menoleh padanya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak wajar. Rasanya dia bisa mati muda dengan berbagai kejutan dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Dengan satu helaan napas dia berujar, "Jika benar Uchiha yang _itu,_ Sasuke Uchiha adalah teman sekelasku."

 **. . .**

 _You don't have to be great to start,_

 _But you have to start to be great._

 _(Zig Ziglar)_

 _ **. . .**_

 _And_

 _w_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Gaara**

 **Don't Go Story by Putri D.O**

 **Written by Bii Uchiha**

 **Please HATER menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura – si merah muda – masih bergelung nyaman di dalam kungkungan selimut bulu hangat ketika sebuah suara bising menyeruak mengisi setiap celah dalam kamar bernuansa sama seperti mahkotanya itu. Sepasang alis matanya mengernyit dan tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari sumber suara yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

Berat. Rasanya berat sekali ketika gadis itu membuka sepasang kelopak yang menutupi iris hijaunya. Pikirannya berkecamuk ketika kenyataan menampar sisi kehidupannya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Sasuke? kenapa harus perjodohan? Dan masih banyak 'kenapa' yang lain menunggu untuk dijawab.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok dingin menyebalkan itu?

Benar. Dingin, menyebalkan, arogan, dan tidak berperasaan. Masih banyak kata dan sifat jelek yang masih bisa disematkan untuk seseorang dengan kepala berpotongan aneh itu.

Sakura bangkit dan membersihkan diri dengan malas-malasan. Dia dan Sasuke bukanlah kombinasi yang cocok. Jika diumpamakan, mereka adalah sepasang kutub magnet sama yang saling tolak menolak keberadaan satu sama lain. Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke, dan siapa yang tahu jika bungsu Uchiha itu juga tidak menyukai dirinya. Akan sangat aneh jika mereka bersama.

Setelah mengoleskan sedikit pelembab bibir rasa ceri, gadis semampai dengan mahkota mencolok itu bergegas menuju meja makan dan menyapa kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Segelas susu dan roti selai kacang sudah tersaji diatas meja makan, namun Sakura lebih memilih memasukkan sarapannya ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Karin mencomot sepotong apel yang dikupas ibunya diatas piring kecil dan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan.

"Tidak. Aku bisa terlambat dan Kurenai- _sensei_ akan menghukumku jika aku tidak masuk kelas mendahuluinya. Lebih baik kujadikan bekal saja."

"Oh."

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu. _Nee_ -san aku pinjam sepatumu."

"Aku ambil _ripped jeans_ milikmu jika kau mengotorinya."

 **. . .**

 _Mood_ si merah muda seketika berubah. Jika sebelumnya Ino dan Tenten dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi dengan guguran kelopak merah muda pohon Sakura, namun kali ini mereka seolah merasakan guratan-guratan kilat dan angin badai siap menerpa. Kenapa? Karena Sakura baru saja ditugaskan satu kelompok dengan si pangeran es. Salahkan si Kepala sekolah yang merangkap guru Biologi Tsunade- _sensei_ yang memberikan dan membagi kelompok-kelompok belajar. Dan parahnya lagi, wanita pirang berdada super besar itu membagi tugas kelompok menjadi dua orang tiap kelompoknya.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya bersama Sasuke sampai tugas kelompok mereka dikumpulkan minggu depan. Dan lagi, membuat laporan tugas tentang reproduksi bersama Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya jika dia dibangkitkan hidup sekali lagi.

Sakura yakin, Sasuke pasti sudah mengetahui tentang perjanjian perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan kakek nenek mereka. Tapi Sasuke terlalu cerdas menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi egonya lebih besar dari apapun. Bertanya berarti mengakui perjodohan sialan itu.

"Katakan saja." Sakura menoleh. Sasuke tidak berpaling namun tetap sibuk dengan pulpen yang sedari tadi meliuk-liuk dijemari panjangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" pemuda itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menghembuskan napas gusar. Saat ini mereka duduk berdua untuk seminggu ke depan atas perintah Tsunade- _sensei_ dan begitupun yang lainnya. Jika ditilik dari dua sisi, positifnya Sakura lebih leluasa membahas hal yang sangat tidak ingin dibahasnya bersama seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi jodohnya. Negatifnya, _mood_ -nya akan lebih sering naik turun persis seperti Kurenai- _sensei_ yang sedang hamil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menatap lurus ke arah lembaran kertas kosong dihadapannya. Jika mengesampingkan ego, perasaan dan sifat-sifat buruk Sasuke yang dia tahu, dia akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Lihat saja, siapa yang akan menolak pesona bungsu Uchiha itu?

Visualnya? Agen pencari bakat Korea bahkan harus berurusan dengan Tsunade karena diketahui menguntit kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Beruntungnya karena tidak harus berurusan dengan klan Uchiha. Ruginya karena harus merasakan tenaga maha dahsyat pukulan tangan kosong si Kepala sekolah.

Inteligennya? Bahkan dia sendiri bingung mau diapakan trofi kejuaraan yang ada di lemari khusus rumahnya. Ya, itu belum termasuk piagam dan sertifikat atas nama Sasuke Uchiha.

Materi? Percayalah, Sasuke tidak akan miskin jika dia ingin membakar setumpuk uang sekalipun.

Lalu? Apa masalahnya?

Simpel. Mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Sesederhana itu.

Sebagian besar siswa dan siswi Konoha International High School (KIHS) tahu bahwa Sakura sudah menolak setidaknya 9 orang murid sekolah yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Alasannya sama, dia tidak menyukai orang tersebut dan tidak ingin belajar menyukainya. Titik.

Sasuke? Boleh dikatakan hampir semua gadis-gadis di KIHS menyukainya dan beberapa kali menyatakan perasaan mereka pada si tampan, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan tangisan gadis-gadis malang itu. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke menolak mereka mentah-mentah bahkan disaat mereka belum sempat berkata-kata. Beberapa penggosip sekolah menyebutkan Sasuke bahkan menghardiknya. Jadi tidak heran jika tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Sasuke dan siapa gadis beruntung yang disukainya.

Kecuali sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya." Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku mau? Jika aku bisa, aku sudah melakukannya dari saat pertama wasiat itu dibacakan." Sasuke menghempaskan pulpen yang sedari tadi bermain di jemarinya, beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah mereka. Hanya sesaat, sebelum bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Membuat seluruh siswa berhamburan menuju _cafetaria_.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika kenyataan akan seburuk ini." Sakura bangkit, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Alisnya mengerut, hanya Fugaku yang pernah membentaknya. Tapi, seorang gadis asing yang diketahuinya hanya sebatas teman sekelas baru saja membentaknya dihadapan beberapa siswa lain. Harga dirinya seperti terinjak. Brengsek.

 **. . .**

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian-helaian merah muda miliknya dan menutupi sebagian kecil wajah manisnya. Dari atas atap sekolah Sakura dapat melihat teman-teman sekolahnya sedang bermain bola dan sebagian lainnya berjejer memberi semangat dan teriakan mengejek, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Mengejek lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepada nasib hidupnya.

"Apa yang sudah nenek lakukan? Apa nenek tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?" Wajahnya menengadah. Menatap langit biru cerah yang tidak bisa turut mencerahkan hatinya. Dia merasa tertekan dan berharap angin dapat menyampaikan keluh kesahnya.

"Apa kau baru saja bicara sendiri?" Suara bariton seseorang menyadarkan Sakura akan lamunannya. Gadis itu berdiri tiba-tiba, namun hantaman gelombang vertigo membuat tubuhnya terhuyung hingga tidak dapat menemukan titik keseimbangan. Akibatnya Sakura membentur tiang pagar pembatas dan mengernyit saat keempat ujung jarinya tersangkut kawat tajam pagar ketika berpegangangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda dengan surai mencolok itu mendekat, mengingatkan Sakura pada kakaknya, Karin.

"Ah, ya."

"Tapi kau berdarah." Pemuda itu meraih jemarinya yang penuh luka lecet.

"Oh. Ini hanya luka kecil, aku bisa mengobatinya." Sakura memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Rasanya dia pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dia lupa dimana. Otaknya masih berusaha menemukan potongan ingatan itu. Mencari di bilik mana dia menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau mau ku antar ke ruang perawatan siswa? Jika dibiarkan akan infeksi."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Aku segera kembali."

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu. Dia kesal. Saat pikirannya tertekan, dia bahkan akan kesulitan mengenali lingkungannya. Dia akan sedikit kesulitan mengingat sesuatu, seseorang dan suatu peristiwa. Bahkan Sakura pernah melupakan ulang tahun Karin saat dirinya stress mempersiapkan penampilan teater tahunan sekolah. Membuat Karin mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari.

Lamunannya kembali buyar saat pintu yang merupakan akses satu-satunya ke atap kembali mengayun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok si rambut merah.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Sakura menurut. Pemuda itu membawa cairan pembersih luka, obat merah dan plester. Sakura memperhatikan sosok di depannya mengoleskan obat merah kemudian membalut lukanya dengan plester.

"Sudah."

Gadis merah muda itu memperhatikan keempat jarinya yang dibalut plester warna-warni, "Em, terima kasih. Tapi sungguh kau tidak perlu melakukannya, ini kelalaianku. Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Kurasa aku sudah mengejutkanmu, jadi anggap saja impas." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau, Em ... Kankurou?" Sakura mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Bukan, Kankurou itu kakak laki-lakiku. Aku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Gaara menggeleng namun tidak melepaskan senyum hangatnya.

"Gaara?" Sakura menerawang, mencocokkan nama itu dengan _puzzle_ lain dikepalanya.

"Oh, benar. Aku mengingatmu. Kau kapten tim basket itu 'kan? Pemain utama dengan _shooting_ akurat itu?" tanpa sadar Sakura bertepuk-tepuk tangan _excited_ setelah mengingat siapa Gaara. "Aku selalu menonton pertandingan sekolah kita. Kau _savior_."

"Oh benarkah? Kau memuji terlalu berlebihan." Gaara tidak bisa melenyapkan senyum dibibirnya. Baru kali ini dia tidak dikenali seseorang. Bahkan siswi dari sekolah lain mengenalnya dari jarak 50 meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atap? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya."

"Kau sering kesini?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku selalu kesini jika tidak sedang latihan. Kau tidak memakan bekalmu?" Gaara melirik kotak bekal disamping Sakura. Bekal itu masih utuh, belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Aa, aku tidak lapar. Kau mau?" Sakura mengulurkan kotak bekalnya pada Gaara.

"Boleh? Aku memang sedang lapar sekali." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan di _cafetaria_ saja?"

"Sesak. Jika Sasuke ada disana pasti tidak ada tempat untuk duduk." Gaara melahap roti selai kacangnya dan ikut memandang langit seperti Sakura.

 _Sasuke, ya?_

"Terima kasih ..."

"Sakura. panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Terima kasih untuk bekalmu, Sakura. kau keberatan jika kotaknya kubawa dulu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membalas budi." Sakura tertawa. Tawa pertamanya sejak perdebatan kecil dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pemakan segala. Kupikir kau harus tahu." Keduanya tertawa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini sedikit bebannya sudah menguap ke langit biru. Masih setengah berharap keluh kesahnya tersampaikan hingga ke surga.

 **. . .**

Sepanjang pelajaran fisika Sakura tidak sekalipun memandang Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sudah berdiskusi dengan Ino agar sahabat pirangnya itu mau bertukar duduk untuk sementara saja, tapi dengan menyebalkannya Ino beralasan jika dia sedang ingin berkirim pesan dengan teman laki-laki yang dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Alhasil, Sakura harus bertahan setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Sakura tidak tuli untuk sekedar mendengar bisikan dingin teman sebangkunya. Dia memutar bosan bola matanya, "Baguslah." Balasnya tidak peduli.

Hening. Sakura memilih menyibukkan diri dengan meremas-remas _mini squishy_ yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas. Benda lentur itu sedikit mengurangi pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang Iruka- _sensei_ terangkan di depan papan tulis, ditambah keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya sangat tidak membantu.

Keduanya menghela napas lega ketika bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolah, kecuali beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan diharuskan berkumpul pada cabang kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino. Walau mengikuti cabang kegiatan berbeda, tapi ruang latihan mereka sama. Jika Sakura lebih memilih mengikuti cabang olahraga basket putri, lain halnya dengan Ino yang menjadi anggota pemandu sorak.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak masuk kerja?" Ino mengekor Sakura yang memasukkan baju seragamnya dalam loker dan menguncinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bekerja ketika _weekend_ , jadi waktu sekolahku tidak terganggu."

"Oh."

Keduanya berkumpul menurut cabang olahraga yang diikuti untuk melakukan pemanasan. Sakura tidak menyadari jika sosok tampan berambut merah sedang memperhatikannya dari tribun penonton dengan keringat yang memantul dari helaian surai merahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya." Sakura berjengit kaget dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya di atap sekolah berdiri dengan kerennya dua langkah dari tempatnya sekarang. Gaara terlihat dua kali lebih tampan dengan baju basket kedodoran yang memperlihatkan lengan atletisnya dan keringat yang membanjiri leher putihnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, boleh kusentuh tydac?_

"Uh, ya. Aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun semester sebelumnya." Sakura berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi sungguh Gaara terlalu menggoda.

Sial.

"Oh. Apa kau ikut basket putri?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagus. Karena aku yang akan melatih tim basket putri."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena yang akan melatih tim basket putra adalah instruktur profesional. Beberapa yang berbakat dari mereka akan dimasukkan dalam tim basket inti untuk menggantikan senior yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Dan kapten tim inti yang akan melatih tim basket putri untuk mengikuti kejuaraan antar sekolah." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar yang diselingi tawa karena Sakura terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Sakura ragu antara ingin menggeleng dan mengangguk. Pada akhirnya dia menggeleng malu-malu. Malu menggeleng sesat di jalan, pikirnya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ikuti saja arusnya." Gaara mengacak surai merah muda Sakura membuat si empunya sedikit malu dan tidak nyaman. Pasalnya interaksi keduanya tidak luput dari berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawasi. Tidak pernah Gaara sebelumnya melakukan kontak fisik dengan siswi manapun. Menurut sumber gosip sekolah terpercaya, Gaara pernah terlihat melakukan kontak fisik hanya dengan Temari- _senpai._ Itupun hanya pelukan singkat saat Temari berhasil terpilih sebagai kapten pemandu sorak dua tahun lalu sebelum lulus sekolah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana jarimu?"

"Mm, sedikit perih saat menulis. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, tulisanku masih bagus." Keduanya tertawa. Tidak menyadari jika sepasang mata elang mengawasi dengan intens.

"Yo, Gaara." Keduanya menoleh. Sasuke mendekat dengan bola basket lain ditangannya. Jelas terlihat jika dia adalah anggota inti.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggilmu." Gaara mengangguk dan sekilas menoleh pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia yang terikat perjodohan itu.

Sakura hendak berbalik ketika suara dingin pemuda tampan itu membekukan langkahnya, "Kau menyukainya?"

Gadis dengan surai serupa permen kapas itu berbalik dengan senyum sinisnya, "Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau terikat denganku."

Kali ini Sakura tertawa. Lebih kepada tawa mengejek, "Lalu? Apa karena hal bodoh yang tidak kita inginkan aku jadi harus menyukaimu, begitu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau terikat seperti ini denganmu?"

" _Get lost._ " Sakura berbalik, kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menonton drama mereka. Puluhan pasang mata yang menyimpan jutaan pertanyaan tak bersuara.

Sasuke geram, giginya bergemerutuk. Baru kali ini dia berdebat dengan seorang gadis dan rasanya menyebalkan. Dia diacuhkan. Gadis merah muda itu baru saja mencorengkan arang diwajahnya.

 **. . .**

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat degup jantung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Itachi – sang kakak – yang berada di kamar sebelahnya bahkan terlonjak karena suara hantaman pintu yang bergema hingga ke dinding-dinding kamar.

Itachi yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas penting bangkit dan mengetuk pintu Sasuke tiga kali. Pria tampan yang lebih tua delapan tahun dari Sasuke itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling mengerti kondisi adiknya. Sasuke tidak akan bersikap layaknya wanita PMS jika tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Dan membanting pintu adalah salah satunya.

"Sasuke? aku masuk ya." Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi mengartikan keheningan itu sebagai tanda jika dirinya diperbolehkan masuk.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau seperti janda beranak lima, kusut sekali." Sasuke mendelik, menghiraukan bereradaan Itachi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku harus tahu?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu? Kau bukan ayah."

"Setidaknya aku bertanya ketika ayah tidak melakukannya."

Sasuke bergeming. Masih menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikan rona kekesalan yang kian bersemi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi sekesal ini. Menjadi tunangan dan calon suami Sakura kelak bukan merupakan resolusi hidupnya. Dan gadis itupun juga tidak menginginkannya. Jadi, apa masalahmu Sasuke?

"Kau ditolak seorang gadis." Ucap Itachi menyimpulkan sepihak. Sasuke menoleh, masih dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia tidak terima dikatai begitu. Yang ada dirinyalah yang menolak puluhan gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi, Sakura bukan salah satunya jika kau lupa Sasuke.

"Omong kosong." Sanggahnya.

"Lalu, apalagi yang bisa membuatmu uring-uringan seperti ini?"

"Aku kalah judi. Puas?" Itachi menganga dengan konyolnya.

"Kau bodoh. Berjudi di sekolah itu tidak ada gunanya. Pergilah ke _Casino_ jika kau mau." _What?_ Kakak macam apa yang mendukung karir judi adiknya?

Merasa Sasuke tidak akan menceritakan apapun padanya, Itachi bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sejuta skenario yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Dasar bocah labil." Gumam Itachi pelan yang tentu saja tidak didengar Sasuke.

 **. . .**

Hal serupa juga tengah menimpa Sakura. Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang _single_ kamarnya sembari menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya bercabang, tidak fokus pada satu titik.

Dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas wasiat sang nenek yang disampaikan orangtuanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Mereka hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Jika seseorang bertanya, dia akan menyalahkan keadaan. Keadaan yang sudah membuat mereka harus bertemu. Keadaan yang memaksa keduanya untuk saling menerima. Keadaan yang pada akhirnya akan menyatukan mereka.

Sakura berguling, melihat keluar jendela menembus langit senja yang mulai tampak jingga. Segerombol burung terlihat melintas mencari jalan kembali ke sarangnya, membentuk siluet berjalan yang hilang ditelan awan.

Sakura bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Bermenung dan berkhayal tidak akan merubah statusnya kini. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha, perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga membahas tentang hal ini. Pernah terlintas dipikirannya, andai saja neneknya masih hidup. Mungkin dia akan melakukan protes atas keputusan sepihak ini.

"Hei, kau pulang telat?!" Karin masuk dan menghempaskan diri diatas ranjang Sakura, membuat beberapa pakaian diatasnya berhamburan.

"Hum, aku mengikuti kegiatan tambahan." Sakura melepaskan lilitan handuk yang menutupi mahkota merah mudanya. Beberapa tetes air masih berjatuhan dari surai pendek sebahunya.

"Oh, tumben."

"Nilai olahragaku tidak begitu memuaskan semester lalu. Mungkin bergabung dengan tim basket putri bisa memperbaikinya." Karin hanya menanggapinya dengan bibir yang membentuk 'o'.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku bukan ibunya." Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa Sasuke pulang dengan selamat atau tidak.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau calon istrinya."

"Jangan ingatkan aku." Sakura mendelik menatap kakaknya.

"Ayolah, seharusnya kau bahagia Tuhan memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke." Karin tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya menggoda Sakura akan menjadi kegiatan hariannya mulai sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menggantikanku."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolaknya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Keluarga kecil itu makan malam dalam keheningan. Sakura tidak begitu bergairah melahap sup rumput laut yang terhidang dalam mangkok kecil dihadapannya. Pikirannya berkelana jauh meninggalkan raganya yang masih terpaku di meja makan. Hal itu tidak luput dari pengawasan kedua orang tuanya dan Karin.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan supnya? Tidak enak?" Sakura tersentak sadar dan kembali ke alam nyata ketika Karin menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Ah, tidak. Em-maksudku aku tidak begitu lapar, bu." Gadis itu kembali melihat supnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya tanpa berniat menyuap barang sesendokpun.

"Kau sakit?" Mebuki kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang berselera." Sakura menggeleng. Merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena tidak menghabiskan masakan buatan ibunya. Tapi, bagaimanapun seleranya benar-benar hilang saat ini.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Permisi." Sakura bangkit meninggalkan sejuta tanya pada tiga kepala yang memandang kepergiannya. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya berpandangan sejenak sambil menghela napas panjang, seolah tahu sesuatu yang mempengaruhi tingkah laku putri mereka.

"Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Karin?" Mebuki mengalihkan atensinya pada anak sulungnya yang masih setia dengan sup rumput lautnya.

"Tidak." Karin menggeleng. Dia juga bingung kenapa _mood_ Sakura seperti orang hamil.

"Mungkin karena perjodohan ini?" Karin menggeleng tidak yakin lalu kembali memandang makan malamnya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaimanapun perjodohan ini harus tetap terlaksana apapun konsekuensinya. Terdengar egois memang, tapi menurut kepercayaan orang zaman dahulu jika wasiat orang yang sudah meninggal tidak dilaksanakan maka akan mendatangkan petaka bagi keluarga. Lagipula Sakura berkorban untuk keluarganya. Siapa yang tahu suatu hari nanti gadis merah muda itu akan mencintai Sasuke.

 **. . .**

Sakura men _-dribble_ bola basket ditangannya beberapa kali tanpa berniat untuk melemparkannya ke dalam ring. Tidak ada semangat yang mengalir di darahnya pagi ini. bahkan pelajaran olahraga yang menjadi favoritnya tidak mampu membangkitkan gairah hidupnya.

"Hei?" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu seperti mayat hidup yang menyamar berpakaian sekolah putri.

"Oh, ada apa?" Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali dan melepaskan bola basket ditangannya begitu saja. Bola itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bergulir hingga berhenti di kaki seseorang.

"Kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Oh, em, aku rasa aku tidak enak badan, Ino. Kau duluan saja." Sakura menggaruk lehernya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dari tadi aku terus berkeringat." Sakura mengusap peluh yang muncul dikeningnya.

"Tubuhmu panas, Sakura tapi keringatmu dingin. Ayo, aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan." Ino merangkul Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari lapangan basket indoor. Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Ino membaringkan Sakura diatas ranjang dan pergi memanggil perawat yang berjaga hari itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, namun dengan keringat yang terus mengalir. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi, bibirnya pun perlahan membiru.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang datang dan menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut miliknya. Pemuda itu terjaga dari tidur siangnya dan melihat seorang gadis terbaring tepat di sebelah ranjang yang ditempatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya karena tirai yang menutupi ranjang itu.

"Sakura? kau dengar aku?"

Sakura yang setengah sadar berusaha membuka matanya. Rasanya berat sekali, dan kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

"K-kau?" erangnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Apa yang kau rasakan?" pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"P-pusing dan kering." Sakura berusaha menjawab sementara otaknya berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar dari luar. Itu Ino dan perawat jaga.

Perawat yang pertama kali masuk langsung memeriksa kondisi Sakura tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran seseorang disana.

"Gaara?" Ino bereaksi ketika melihat Gaara berdiri tepat disamping Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Selimut pasien terlihat membungkus tubuh Sakura dan Ino berasumsi jika Gaara yang melakukannya.

"Hai, pirang. Bisa kau jaga dia untukku?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya sekalipun kau tidak memintaku."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Gaara tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Ino dalam tanda tanya. Dia tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Pria itu hampir sama dengan Sasuke, dingin dan irit bicara. Jadi sangat sedikit siswa yang mengajak mereka bicara jika itu tidak benar-benar penting.

"Woah, apa bintang basket sekolah baru saja mengajakku bicara?" erang Ino pada diri sendiri.

Selesai pemeriksaan, perawat sudah meminumkan obat penurun panas pada Sakura dan meminta Ino untuk berjaga. Setelah sebelumnya meminta izin dan memberitahukan kondisi Sakura pada guru piket untuk kemudian diteruskan pada guru kelas, Ino kembali ke ruang kesehatan dengan setumpuk _snack_ dan komik yang diselundupkannya pada teman di kelas lain.

Ino tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Bukan dirinya, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Pemilik mata elang itu beranjak sebelum orang lain menyadari keberadaannya.

 **. . .**

 **The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge, but imagination**

 **\- Albert Einstein -**


End file.
